Arguments Never end well
by Jammy-Dodgerz
Summary: An argument leads to an accident, Hook doesn't know what to do with himself. (Suicide attempt- Not Graphic) *EDITING/WIP* predictable and cliché fanfiction #84628493738284899827453
1. Chapter 1

"How could you lose my hook!?" Huffed Killian in disbelief as he stormed out of the diner, slamming the door behind him. Did she not understand how much it meant to looked apologetically at the startled people in the diner before chasing after hook.

"I said I was sorry okay?!" defended Emma as she stepped in front of Killian, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now? That hook is what makes me, me!" he yelled, right in Emma's face. They were both beyond furious by this point, angrier at each other than they had ever been.

"Why does it even matter it's just a stupid hook,you can get a new one!" Emma knew that it was more than just a hunk of metal but she had had it just about up to here with his crap.

"Just a stupid hook!"burst killian angrily, was she trying to rile him up?! "I've had that hook for years-centuries even! its- its the most important thing in my life!" Okay maybe a bit of an exaggeration but it was still damn important to him.

"So your saying that hook is more important to you than I am?" stated Emma, annoyed. Was he seriously putting a hook before their relationship.

"You know that's not what I meant" he protested. He knew full well what she was doing: trying to twist his words and make him out to be the bad guy.

"Then wh

* * *

at did you mean?" She challenged, folding her arms. Oh for fu-

"Just leave me the hell alone Emma, I can't deal with you right now" he yelled, turning ad he walked into the road. Emma's face showed a flash of hurt which made hook regret what he said.

He didn't meant 'you', he meant he couldn't deal with this, all this drama- it was getting out of hand. If Killian didn't regret saying it then, he certainly would after what happened next. Lost in a trance of his own thoughts, hook failed to notice the car speeding towards him. It was dark out. Meaning the car didn't see him either. But emma did.

"Hook, lookout!"

She acted as quick as lightning, pushing Killian out of the all happened in slow motion, Hook hit the solid ground just as the car collided with Emma, sending her hurtling across the street, crumpling to the floor in a bloody heap. Hook, not even slightly phased by the cuts and grazes now littering his body, bolted right for her. He collapsed on his knees and pulled her close as her delicate eyelids fluttered open and shut, She was barley conscious.

"Emma? Emma,stay with me!" Killian panicked. Oh god, why. "Stay with me Emma!" he pleaded, the tears that were forming now threatening to spill. He started to cry as he took A proper look at her. She must be in so much pain: there was blood everywhere. So much blood! Hook was desperately hugging onto her fragile frame, whilst at the same time, trying to stop the sickening red liquid oozing out slowly.

"Emma I'm so,so sorry! You were right, it's just a stupid hook!" He cried. He wanted so badly to blame the driver. But Killian knew, as the driver shakily dialled for an ambulance, that this was his own doing.

"No, Hook." Emma said weakly, smiling. "I knew how much that hook meant to you, I shouldn't have lost it and I'm sorry."

 **(A/N: Im currently in the process of editing this book as I know its terrible-this chapter is the only edited one so far. So yes, Mr. mystery guest, It "all goes to sh*t" after this one XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Killian." said Dr. Whale sincerely. "She's in a coma."

It was then and there when hook finally broke down. He was trying to hold back his tears but it was no use;

he was a complete mess. All that he could think about was how it was his fault and how he was probably never

going to see her beautiful smile again.

Weeks had passed, Emma's condition hadn't improved at all and hook was growing more and more depressed every day.

He couldn't go on without her any longer. The doctors had said that it was unlikely for Emma to wake up and Hook just

couldn't handle the guilt. "It's all my fault..." began Hook as he sat down at Emma's bedside "...so I came to say goodbye"

Hook could not imagine a life without Emma, he'd already lost one love and he really couldn't handle losing another.

Killian placed a letter on her bedside table and softly kissed Emma's lips. "I love you" He whispered just before

leaving the room, too distraught to notice the change in the heart monitor, even the flicker of her eyelids.

He was just too heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

As Emma awoke she slowly began to remember what happened and when she did she shot up from her bed.

where was hook? As she looked around she noticed a letter addressed to her so she sat down and opened it up:

 _"Dearest Emma,_

 _I know you will never read this but I had to say goodbye properly. When I first met you I felt it_

 _was love at first sight even though at first you didn't feel the same way. I was so happy when you started liking_

 _me too. I love you Emma, I love you so much it hurts and i'm sorry but I just can't live wihut you. I can't handle_

 _the guilt. Goodbye Emma_

 _with love from Hook."_

Emma slowly put down the letter with tear-stained cheeks. He was going to kill himself!. He might not be able to

live without her but she definitely couldn't live without him either. "I have to save him" she thought as she leaped off

the hospital bed and running outside. She knew exactly where he would be...the Jolly Rodger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hook was sat in his cabin drinking a bottle of his rum "Can't hurt to have one last drink before I go" he chuckled weakly. Killian then proceeded to place down the rum and walked out onto the deck towards the plank.

Meanwhile Emma had just reached the port and could barley make out a drunken figure swaying across the plank of the Jolly Rodger - but she knew it was Hook." He's actually gonna do it!" Emma thought. Bursting into tears, she crumpled to the ground. She couldn't give up though, she just couldn't so she got up and ran towards Hook's ship.

By this time hook was already at the edge of the plank- ready to jump. He threw his now empty bottle into the depths of the ocean and looked up to the sky. "Goodbye Emma" he whispered. "KILLIAN NO!"


End file.
